This invention relates to a starting fuel supplying device for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved system for facilitating the starting of an internal combustion engine.
During the cranking of an engine, it is the normal practice to supply additional fuel so as to facilitate starting. The amount of fuel supplied during starting operation is controlled in conventional systems by means of a choke valve, if the engine is provided with a carburetor. Alternatively, if the engine is supplied with a charge from the fuel injection nozzle, it is normally the practice to provide enrichment by supplying additional fuel to the fuel injection nozzle. However, the amount of fuel required varies in response to ambient temperature and/or the temperature of the engine and the previously proposed starting fuel enrichment devices have not been fully responsive to the engine requirements. As a result, starting is either difficult and/or excess fuel is consumed during starting operation.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved starting arrangement for supplying starting fuel to an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a starting fuel supplying device that is independent of the normal charge forming system of the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for supplying starting fuel to an engine in response to operation of its starter and wherein the amount of fuel supplied is dependent upon the temperature.